poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cemetery Wind Chase
Here's how the car chase goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. are driving up Tessa: Dad! cars gets closer and Lucas come out of the barn, the cars stop and Savoy and his squad come out Savoy: Mr. Yeager, my name is James Savoy. I'm a federal agent. My men and I are tracking down an abandoned truck. of the group come to the house Savoy: It's a nice spread you got here. Too bad she's for sale. Cade: Well, thanks. She's not. That the truck you mean? Savoy: Afraid not. You know, Mr. Yeager, we received a call from someone concerned about this truck. Lucas: Oh, no. Savoy: That wasn't you? Cade: Only thing I'm concerned about is you being on my property without permission. You know we got a rule about people messing with people from Texas. And I don't know what truck you're talking about. Savoy: The kind that coast American lives. Search the property! crew does so Cade: What do you mean "Search the property"? You don't have a warrant. My face is my warrant. Lucas: Wait. But if you guys do find a truck, we get a reward, right? Pilot: radio Viper 15 holding, point alpha. drones start searching Agent: Charlie team, hold tight. Agent: Lock it down. soilders come in the barn, when the robot dog barks Agent: What the heck is that? Agent: Just some dumb inventor. outside wait, while a car drives up the barn Black soilder: Let's go. There's nothing here. continue searching Black Soilder: No signs. We got nothing. Soilder: Sir, we have a live armed missile in the trash. Lucas: Live? I carried that to the trash! You told me that was a dude, dude! I could be dead. Right? Cade: Look. Okay, yes, I found the truck, all right. I towed it back for the parts. I left it here last night. This morning, it's gone. When, where, I don't know I swear to God! That's how much as I know about him. Attinger: Him. an apple He said "Him". He knows where that idiot is! Savoy: Mr. Yeager. Cade: What? Savoy: Excuse me. off his glasses You just said "Him". Take him down. Cade: What? Tessa: Ow! Hey let me go! Cade: They don't know about the truck! I know! Just let her go! Savoy: What kind of a man betrays his flesh and blood brethren for alien metal? Get this guy out of my sight. Cade: Let her go! They don't know about the truck! Savoy: All right, load up, search the perminator! Tessa: Lucas, you called, didn't you? Lucas: No! I don't know any of these scary guys! Tessa: Oh, God! You're manhandling a woman! I'll kick your tail! Cade: Let her go! thrown down Tessa: Daddy! Cade: Let me go! Solder: You're not going anywhere. Tessa: Daddy! Lucas: No! You're not taking me anywhere! I'm an American! is thrown down Soldier: Easy, sweetheart! rifle on Lucas' back Lucas: Alright. Okay. All right. I was wrong. the others hear the commotion Brian: Hey, what's going on? Male voice: Hey, Brian. see Team Galactic! Brian: Oh, no! to run Saturn: Toxicroak, use X-Scissors! runs and knocks down Brian Sylveon: Brian! Vinny: Brother! Peter: No! Mars: Purugly! Jupiter: Skuntank! Both: Iron Tail, now! 2 do so and knock them down Toxicroack picks up Brian Saturn: It's been a while, you look well. Brian: Your suppose to be trapped in Jumanji! Saturn: True. But your nemesis Ernie has used his Force powers to let us free. Brian: What?! Familiar female voice: And he also recruited me. see a familiar woman riding on a Salamence Little Bear: gasps It's you! see a flashback of "[[Little Bear's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under]"] Percival C. McLeach: Too bad about those eggs, eh, guys? Hunter J: They'll never survive without their mother. Percival C. McLeach: Oh, well. Survival of the fittest, I guess. Bingo! laughs back to the present Little Bear: It's Hunter J! Zoe Trent: But that's impossible! You fell down the waterfall! Hunter J: Yeah, but I survived, and a dog pulled me out of the water. Cat: What dog? New Brian: That would be me, pussy cat. see a gray dog Stewie: New Brian! Brian: Your alive? New Brian: That's right, I was brought back to life, and I'm now Ernie's top highly trained Sith apprentice. I mean, it is awesome! Anna: her breath It's not as you think. Jupiter: But enough of introductions. Now we wanna ask you this. Where's Optimus Prime? Where's Optimus Prime? Brian: say a word for a second, and then talks I don't know who your talking about. Saturn: So be it. a comlink and contacts Attinger He's no use to us. Attinger: Savoy. Use the girl. Tessa: Oh, my God! on wagon Brian: Wait! What are you doing?! Mars: If you can't talk. Maybe the inventor will. Savoy: down and cocks his pistol Now, you got ten seconds. Where's the truck? Cade: You're gonna shoot my little girl? Savoy: If I have to. Lois: Stop it! She's just a kid! Saturn: You stay out of this! Tessa: Please don't shoot me! Please! Cade: Look, I don't know. I told you everything that I know! He's gone! He left, he was in the barn, I swear to God! Just let her go! Tessa: Please! Please! Cade: He was in there! Let her go! Savoy: Seven seconds. Cade: I'm telling you the truth! He was in there! Tessa: Dad! Cade: Tell him to get away from my little girl, now! veiw Optimus under the floor hearing everything Tessa: crying Dad! Cade: You touch her and I'll kill you! gunshots Savoy: You got two seconds. Attinger: I need the truth. Tessa: Please. Savoy: Shoot her. Tessa: crying comes out of hiding and comes out Saturn: gasps Mars and Jupiter: gasps Optimus: Here I am! iron blaster Saturn: It's Optimus Prime! Brian bites Toxicroak's hand Toxicrak: TOXIC!!!!! then Brian fist punches him and grabs his assault rifle and shoots on Team Galactic grunt, but then one whips Brian's hand with a Electro-whip and knocks the rifle out of his hand, and prepares to whip it again but Brian kicks him in the face and punches him several times before his grabs the whip and shocks him as he screams and force grabs his rifle and shoots and kills the grunts Cade: Get down! Optimus: Cade! Brian guys! They're going to kill you! Get out of here! Duck: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!! make a run for it, as Lockdown is firing rockets Soldier: Push right! Headed to the house! gets hit in the face by a tire Shane: Come on! Hurry up! Get in the car, let's go! Tessa: Daddy! Get in the car! Walden: (as Mordecai) Go, go! get in and speed away Savoy: Perimeter, Optimus moving your way! Team Galactic hop in a van, as the villains drive away fire but miss Optimus, and we see Lockdown driving Through Coruscant" starts playing Shane: What's happening, baby? Who are they? Tessa: It's the truck! They want the truck! Glaceon: It's "Optimus Prime"! Cade: "Who are they?" Who are you, and who are you calling, "baby"? Shane: say anything Cade: I know you herd me. Shane: I'm her boyfriend! Tessa: He's my boyfriend! Cade: WHAT?! You're not her boyfriend! Tessa: His name's Shane, and he drives, Dad! chase continues Lucas: What kind of cars, are those? There so scary! chase continues on Cade: There's another one coming up the back! You gotta trey to lose them in the cornfield! went in the cornfield. While the 2 other cars go in. And they rammed them Cade: He's coming up behind us, go! Helicopter pilot: Viper 15, running on fumes. RTB. ramed there a wooden fence Cade: They've got us cornerd! made a dust, while one of the bad cars hit a tree. And the chase continues in the city. Shane: Mr. Yeager, this is not how I wanted us to meet, okay? My name is Shane, and I'm a completely... Cade: And I am not talking to you! Drive the car! police cars rolled up Cade: Watch out, watch out! moved aside while 2 cars hit a truck Agent on radio: Throw 'em some warning shots! gun fires Shane: Man, I don't know how I'm driving this good. It's like today, I've gone to a whole other level! Cade: Road, focus! Stop talking! Tessa: Shane, look out! went throughw a lot Lucas: This may be parentally my fault, okay? They said they were gonna send a check! I don't know they were gonna send a death squad! chases Optimus Shane: Hang on! went through a restaurant Lucas: We lost them! Good job, stranger from the cornfields! we them coming towards Lockdown and Optimus fight[ Lucas: The scary cars are back. Tessa: Lose them at the factory, Shane! [They took a left. While Optimus and Lockdown fight Cade: I thought you knew how to drive this thing, go! [They broke through a fence Lucas: I don't think we're gonna get that money, doesn't seem like it. Quagmire: Oh, shut up! Optimus: Lockdown Guys! in and slams some of the cars Tessa: Take 'em up stairs! went in a building Shane: We're loosing them on the fifth floor. Tessa: Do that thing, Shane! Shane: You know it. Cade: What do you mean? What thing? Shane: What we're about to do is, kinda scary. faster Savoy: Take out your guns, and shoot them! Gunfires Lucas: They're shooting at us! suddenly Saturn fires something on Brian's ear Brian: AH!! Shane: Tessa, grab my stick! Grab my stick! Cade: What? Shane: She's got the best hands in business. Ready, Tess. Pull! does so drives up and ramp, out a window and the last car crashes Lucas: Yeah! Cade: Tessa! You are so grounded! Shane: Shoot! The rim's cracked! Russell Ferguson: That was a close one. drives up Cade: Optimus. Come on, move, move! Lucas: My foot's stuck! Wait, Cade! Tessa: Lucas! Lucas: Wait, wait! Cade: Lucas! Lucas, above you! Lockdown: his grenade Cade: Run! run in slow moon, but Lucas was turned into metal! Shane: Come on, get in, let's go! Attinger: walkie talckie "I bet you wish, you could see my face right now". a phone Lockdown: at Lucas. Then transforms and drives away see Optimus driving Tessa: Lucas, we just left him? Cade: He's gone. stops at a gas station while the family hops out. And Optimus transforms Optimus: My deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend. Stay here, till I'm sure we weren't followed. We are all targets now. and drives away Shane: So we're hiding out now? That's the plan? We're tacking orders from a truck? Minka Mark: For your information. He's not a truck, he's our friend! Lois (to herself): Or more like a killer. Cade: Well, you got a better idea? him holding Tessa Hey, move away from her, kid. Don't... keep your hands off her. All right? No. our heroes Who were those people chasing you guys anyway? Brian: You don't wanna know. with Savoy Attinger: You got your butt kicked by a garage inventor from Texas. That goes on your resume. Yeah, it goes on all of yours, too! Savoy: Do I look like I'm in the mood for any of your stuff today? Attinger: Washington thinks we were chasing a Decepticon target, but our story falls apart if we don't find this Yeager family first. Savoy: Yeah, well, what if he goes to the cops or the FBI? Attinger: They know to hand him over. His world as he knows it is gone. Team Galactic are inspecting Lucas' metal corpse Mars: I want that labrador dead! Jupiter: Your telling me, I wanted him dead ever since we saw him in Jumanji. Sideshow Bob: Saturn! It's for you. hop into their van Saturn: on the hologram shows up on hologram Saturn: Yes? Ernie: (on hologram) What the heck is going on out there?! Saturn: We're trying to neutralize Brian, his family, and his friends. Ernie: (on hologram) If I wanted them dead you moron, I would have dumped him on Texas! Saturn: But that's the problem, Optimus Prime is with them. Ernie: (on hologram) I knew that in the first place. Saturn: Well, that's the bounty hunter's problem, not our's. Ernie: (on hologram) Listen to me, Saturn. I want Brian and his friends alive and unharmed. You got that? I want them, and Optimus Prime alive. Because we made a deal with the bounty hunter. then Saturn messes with the controls Ernie: (on hologram) Are you hearing me?! Saturn: What was that, sir? I couldn't hear you. Ernie: (on hologram) Saturn, what are you doing? Bobby picks up the signal Bobby Briggs: I got 'em. Saturn: I'm switching to another channel, sir. I got sun spots. Ernie: (on hologram) Check the signal! Call him back, call him back! Saturn: We're loosing you. off the hologram Where is he? Bobby Briggs: There! At an abandoned gas station. Mars: We'd should have killed him on Jumanji. drive off Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series